


Formal Affairs

by SentinelCipher



Series: Formal Affairs [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelCipher/pseuds/SentinelCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Maxson is tired of people trying to get him to find a suitable woman to have an heir with, especially now plenty of officials will be hounding him on one of those obligatory meetings. No better way to get them off his back than to ask his very own Sentinel for a favour. After all, a little lie never killed anyone or did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Maxson didn’t knock anyone up

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr page (followingfallout4) where I also regulary post follower reacts ! Posted here since I also wanted to upload this (and future fanfiction) to a fanfiction account. Sex scene in chapter 8.

Maxson stormed through the prydwen. Without as much of a side-glance he yelled “ Sentinel, a word!” Sole rolled her eyes as she mimicked him in front of Haylen ‘Sentinel, a word! Sentinel, a sentence! Can’t do anything without me. ’

“Sentinel!” That one sounded more like a growl. So he heard it all. Haylen held back her laughter as Sole shrugged it off. What was he gonna do? Get rid of his Sentinel, destroyer of the Institute? Yeah, sure..  
“ I better get in. See you later.” Haylen nodded.  
“Good luck, he sounds pissed off.”  
“ Haylen. He always does.” Sole put down the wrench she was using to work on her powerarmour. “He’s a big softie inside though.” She winked at Haylen. Sole was still rubbing grease off of her hands as she walked into his quarters. “Elder?”

“Sit down, Sentinel. I have a mission for you.” Sole noticed the glass of vodka on his table. For some reason she just knew that that was no water in there.

“What is it, how many men am I taking and do we need to do recon of the area?” It was pretty common that Sole had to lead an attack or join him to one. He didn’t tend to be in the line of fire often though, that was her job. She lead her Knights from the front line, while he was the tactician. A king sending out his delegates.

“ Worse.” He grumbled. Sole was trying to come up with what the hell he was talking about.  
“Are you gonna tell me someone else here is a synth and I gotta put ‘em down. Cause, ehm, remember how well that went?” He looked up at her angrily. It was the one time where she really, reaaally questioned his authority when it counted. And it wasn’t to be brought up at a place where anyone could potentially overhear.  
“ You know how I became Elder, didn’t you?”  
“ Yeah, yeah. Child prodigy, Danse told me all about how even at your age you’re a great leader.”  
“ However that’s certainly true, it’s a birthright. I was the heir to a throne, now I have the reigns in hand.”  
Something started to dawn on Sole. “ Heir to the… wait… did you knock someone up?” He looked up at her with a deadpan expression. “ I won’t even grant such an ignorant question an answer.”  
“ Then what’s ‘worse’. Are you just dulling this out for dramatic effect?”  
“ What I am about to tell you is confidential. You shan’t share this information with anyone. And that includes Haylen.”  
“ Elder, the suspense is killing me.”  
“ Do you understand what I just said?”  
“YES!”  
“ As a Sentinel, you’re my right hand woman. I have to attend an official Brotherhood of Steel meeting in the Citadel. There will be plenty of the finest food, music, and a bunch of diplomatic smiling.” Sole smiled at that last comment, so there was a rebel left under the fancy coat.  
“ And I take over the Prydwen as long as you’re gone, no probs. Can I have the office too then?”  
“ I would appreciate it if you would wait for my orders. These constant interruptions are a nuisance.” Sole pressed her lips together. “Sorry.” 

“You’re joining me there.”  
“ Oh.”

“ As my date.”  
“ As your…”  
“ Yes.”  
Sole bursted out laughing. “And I thought you lacked a sense of humor.” His expression didn’t change. The laughing died down and made room for a look of pure shock. “Oh my God. You’re actually serious, aren’t you.”  
“ I am indeed. Quite frankly, we need to make them believe you’re more than just my date.”  
“ You do realise that there are better ways to ask a girl out right? Who says I want to even be your date? Let along play girlfriend? “  
“ I am asking you this as a diplomacy mission. I’m certain your background as a ‘lawyer’ would ensure you know perfectly well how to handle this kind of situation.”  
“ Maxson, I don’t know if you’re aware of it but a lawyer isn’t the same thing as an escort.”  
“ That’s Elder for you, Sentinel.”  
“ If I’m gonna be your girlfriend, that’s Maxson for me. Or Arthur. Actually, it’d have to be Arthur.”  
“ Does that mean I can confirm you will be joining me as my plus one?”  
“ As you said, I’m your Sentinel. And you allowed me to spare Danse, I kinda owe you for that one. Although, I would’ve killed you if you would’ve tried to murder him.” Also there was that thing that Sole would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. Them. “One thing though; why me? If you want a girlfriend, there are some scribes out there who’d jump the opportunity.” Maxson cringed.  
“ These older officials consider it a necessity to remind me of my duties, as well as the importance of keeping the bloodline going.” He downed the last bit of vodka. “They want me to have an heir. A girlfriend might discourage them from constantly trying to set me up with their daughters and cousins.”  
“ Just so we’re clear; I’m not ‘having your heir’ juuust yet.”  
“ I’m not expecting you to.” Sole noticed how he didn’t cringe this time though.  
“ At the risk of sounding overly girly, do I wear a dress?”  
“ Formal wear is indeed required. I could get you a dress.” Sole sighed. That had been a while.  
“ No, I have one. When do we leave?”  
“ In three hours.” Sole sighed.  
“ Fine, I’ll meet you here.”

Sole walked out of his quarters and into her own, dashing past Haylen in the process. She hurried after her. “Hey, what did he want?”  
“ A date.”  
“ What?” Right, confidential.  
“ A bodyguard actually. But I need to dress up so he probably just wants to be seen with a pretty girl by his side.” Haylen would consider it far more strange if she wouldn’t just joke around with it. Sole knew that much. She walked to a metal box by her bed in her quarters. Haylen’s eyes widened.  
“ Are you gonna wear…”  
“ Yep. “

Sole was late. Twenty-three minutes to be exact. Maxson was getting impatient, paced up and down. The idea of Sole standing him up was starting to push itself to the surface. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts and wrap his head around the fact that they had somewhere to be when Sole arrived. She was wearing something more casual, but also had her hair down and make-up on. Fiery red lips and dangly earrings. Maxson actually managed to find some jeans and a black shirt. Half the Brotherhood watched on as he guided her into the Ventibird, proving his plan to work a little prematurely. To all intents and purposes, this looked a lot like a date.

“ We have some things to discuss, Eld… Arthur.”  
“ Such as?”  
“ How long have we been ‘together’, what do we call each other, do I have to fake-kiss you or something?”  
Maxson could barely hold down a grin… Sole noticed.  
“ I propose…”  
“ Yeah, see I’m not wearing an engagement ring so…”  
He glared at her again, a typical way to ask her to basically shut up.  
“ I propose we say we have been together since a couple of months after you were appointed your new rank. Otherwise they might presume I only raised your rank because of our relationship status. You can choose what we call each other. You don’t need to kiss me. “  
Sole nodded. She appreciated that he thought of their perception of her as far as her rank went.  
“ You call me by my first name. I call you Maxson, cause I’m used to that. Maybe honey.”  
“As long as you don’t call me ‘baby’.”  
“ Why is that?”  
“ Because I’m still an Elder, Sentinel.”

The rest of the flight included Maxson explaining the different officials who would be present. Sole listened attentively and smiled at the disgust in his voice when he spoke about some of them. At times like this, Sole remembered that he was still five years younger than her, and not as groomed to hide the hint of disdain in his voice.


	2. The one with unveiled threats

It felt Sole like time had stood still in the hotel. Most of the interior was intact, repainted and redecorated. It made her forget about the bombs, about the ruins out there. She got ripped out of her amazement by a loud “ELDER!”. As she turned around jumpily, almost grabbing the gun strapped to her thigh, she felt his hand squeeze hers. She had no clue if this was where the act started or if he genuinely tried to calm her down with the gesture. A pompous man shook Maxson’s other hand and Sole smiled at him. “It is great to see you again, Elder! Ah, and this must be Sole. What a lovely young lady. You sure are a lucky man son. It’s a pleasure to meet you Sentinel.”

 

“ It’s great to meet you too, sir…?”   
“Ah, where are my manners. You can call me Jonathan. Oh, you two look great together.”  
“ You think so? I think I’m out of his league.” Sole winked, resulting in another squeeze in the hand. This one was a warning. Had to be.   
“ Would you mind us getting to our room? We’ve had a relatively tiring flight.” Maxson said, the man nodded. ‘Of course! We’ll see you tomorrow. My wife will be thrilled to meet you darling.” This man unknowingly used more terms of endearment than her ‘boyfriend’.  
He walked away after once more shaking Maxson’s hand, this time with both hands. “And that was?”  
“ Jonathan Masters, he was my father’s personal medic before he… died.”  
Sole nodded. Maxson never really mentioned his parents. She knew what had happened but never really asked about it before. Well, now or never.  
“ Who… looked after you? After your parents passed away?”  
“ Jonathan checked up on me regularly. Swore my father to do so. Sarah Lyons was my mentor. “ Before Sole could ask more they were interrupted by yet another man wearing his credentials on his uniform.

He got the key to their room and gestured to Sole where the staircase was. “Elder!” He shut his eyes in annoyance for a second before he turned around and clearly faked a smile. He shook his hand. “Morel.” This ‘Morel’ seemed to only have eyes for her though. Looking her up and down and seemingly showing disapproval in the process. “So this is your new Sentinel? Who you raised in rank so fast?” Sole ignored his outstretched hand. “It is. He raised it after I took down the Institute. Tell me, what are your accomplishments in battle?”   
Maxson smiled at the man. “She is indeed. We will have plenty of time to get you both acquainted tomorrow. Now you’ll have to excuse us, we ought to get to our room.” Sole threw him a venomous smile before she got ready to be reprimanded by Maxson as soon as they got to their room.

“Is this the point where you remind me I’m supposed to behave?”  
“ No. He’s merely an advisor. I’m an Elder. You’re my Sentinel. Someone ought to put him in his place. You had every right to be the one to do that.” Sole nodded. “Also he is a pain in the ass anyway.” Sole’s jaw dropped as he looked at him wide-eyed. On the list of things she didn’t ever expect to hear out of his mouth…

When they reached their room he put down their bags as he looked at the king-sized bed. Huh, so those still existed. “This must be a mistake.” He grumbled. Sole looked over at the bed. “Well, we are ‘dating’ remember?”   
“I told them that we for now still sleep in separate beds.”   
“They want an heir remember?” He was about to walk out when Sole slammed the door shut in his face before he could walk out. “You really want to raise suspicion like that? With all do respect, get over it. I don’t care.“

“ By the way, about the hand-holding… “  
“ My apologies, I am prepared to compromise if it makes you feel more comfortable.”  
Sole sighed. “Actually, if you really want to ‘sell’ this, you’re gonna have to do more than that.”   
“ Have you got any suggestions, Sentinel?”   
“ I don’t know, maybe we should kiss or something. Or you should at least hold me by the waist or something.” In for a penny…  
“ Are you certain that that would be appropriate?”  
“ Probably not considering we’re not actually dating but considering the fact that they want you to, ehm, ‘procreate’.”  
“ Hm.” He looked away. Okay, auch.   
“ That revolted? You are past the ‘girls are icky’ stage, right?”  
He shot her one of those ‘that’s enough’ looks.

 

“ Sorry. I mean, have you ever had a girlfriend?”  
He raised an eyebrow and kept unpacking. “Okay, out of line. Have you ever kissed anyone before?”   
“ However I’m not sure that this is a subject we necessarily have to cover, yes I have. “  
“ It is though. I need to know how convincing you can be, I need to ‘know’ you. We are supposed to be dating after all. Who was it?” She was going to sleep in one bed with the guy, she might as well try.  
“ A girl who wanted me for my rank. Her parents set her up to do it. “  
“ How did you find out?”  
“ I caught her kissing one of my friends.” He had friends? “I tried to mend it but she confessed what was truly going on afterwards. How her parents pressured her into ‘mixing their bloodline with mine’. I live for the Brotherhood but forcing her to sway me into marriage…”  
“ I’m sorry. What… did you do?”  
“ Nothing. She married him. Quite frankly, I suppose she will be joining us for the ball tomorrow evening.”  
Sole looked at the floor as she asked him the question burning on her lips. “Are you… over her?”  
“ Yes.”  
“ Has there been anyone else before her?”  
“ There has been. But the officials don’t know that. I was seventeen, she was too low in rank. She died. Killed by mutants.” He clenched his jaw. “I avenged her. “  
“ Considering I’m getting every challenging question on your mind… I have been informed of your past. I know the pain the institute inflicted on you. “  
“ Is that so?”  
“ Are you over your husband? “  
She rubbed over her wedding ring. “I won’t ever be. But I’m convinced he’d want me to be happy. So if someone else comes along,…” He cleared his throat.  
“I’ve heard rumours that their leader was your son. Can you confirm that?” That felt like a slap in the face. She stood up and walked up very close to him. “ Out of line, Elder.”   
“ I understand. You need to know you’ve done the Brotherhood and the commonwealth a great favour. You have shown you are capable of making the tough calls. I respect that.” Sole inhaled deeply.

 

“ He was. But that’s enough, Maxson.” He nodded but didn’t break eye contact. She was tiny compared to him, but equally as terrifying when she said she’d had enough.  
“ Tell me about Sarah.” That did make him look away. “What do you want to know?”  
Sole shrugged. “What was she like, what happened to her?”  
“ She showed me the ropes. She taught me what it meant to be a leader, to be a warrior. She, too was a Sentinel. She lead her own elite unit.. Lyon’s Pride.” A rare smiled appeared on his face, thinking of the name. “She was a lot like you. Protected some outcasts too. Some of the officials here disapproved of her influence over me. Ironically, she died in combat. I wasn’t truly allowed to mourn her. I’m the leader, I had to keep composure not to affect the morale. They told me I had to stick to the Brotherhood way, keep our vision in mind.”  
“ Must’ve been hard.”   
“ It strengthened me in the end.”  
“ Do you miss her?” 

The conversation got broken off by someone knocking on the door. Maxson put a gun on the cupboard next to the door, just In case, before opening it. “Room service. Courtesy of sir Coasts.” A cart with some food and drinks was rolled in. As soon as the man left again, Sole grabbed a bottle of liquor. “Sit Coasts is Jonathan.” Sole nodded.  
“I think we both can use some of this.” She hadn’t expect the conversation with Maxson to take this kind of turn. After they both downed a drink, Maxson sighed and took off his shirt.   
“Woah, this is going a little fast.”   
He turned around and raised his eyebrow. “I would like to get a shower.” They have their own shower?  
“ is this some sort of invitation because I’m not sure if that’s appropriate either.”  
“ Of course not. I’m merely specifying why I took off my shirt as you seemed to struggle with the concept.” Sole nodded. She just had to ask, huh. As he went into the bathroom she figured she ought to have a shower too. Not every day that they got the chance to do so in a fancy place like this, not anymore anyway. She got some stuff out of her bags and put her dress and jewelry ready. She let her fingers slide over the lace trimming of the dress, remembering the first time she wore it. Who’d have thought this is where she’d be wearing her wedding dress again?

She did a double-take as he left the bathroom, obviously still shirtless. He actually trimmed his beard too, making it quite a bit shorter. “I like it.”  
Maxson frowned at her. “My body?”  
“ No, well, yes, I mean… “ Sole decided not looking at him might be best for now. “ I meant your beard like that. It’s better.”She hurried to get her clothes and get out of the awkward situation.   
“ I’m gonna have a shower too.” She ran off into the bathroom only to walk out of it again instantly. “Woah, what did you do to get it that hot in there?”   
“Stand there.” Sole couldn’t tell if he was completely oblivious to the pun or actually called himself hot .   
“ Do you use boiling water to shower or something? “ She rolled her eyes and walked back into the bathroom. She opened a window as she got in only to overhear a conversation outside. “Have you seen her yet?” “No, but she’s no match for him. Alice was. This savage pre-war woman won’t do. I’ve heard she even questions some of our codes. That she could be betraying what we stand for. We must work to break this liason.” “I shall do no such thing!”

 

Sole walked out of the bathroom again. Maxson was on the bed with a report in hand. “What is it this time Sentinel?” he said in an exhasperated tone. “Maxson, how good are you at recognising voices?”  
“ What are you talking about?” She walked over to the bed and sat by him.  
“ Some men outside are talking about our relationship, one is Jonathan, the other one appears convinced that I’m not good enough for you? Sooo, why did you choose me as date again?”  
Without a word he put his shirt back on in seconds and walked outside, to the place the window was next to. She hurried behind him. What the hell was he doing?


	3. The one where things get heated

Sole had to take big steps to keep up with Maxson’s determined pace. She noticed a difference in his body language when he was going to reprimand someone. Clearly, he was pissed off. As they arrived at the place the window gave out on, they indeed found Jonathan. Once again he was one of the only people so far to focus his attention on her, and seemed oblivious to Maxson’s shift in attitude. “ Ah, what a pleasure to see you again!” The man next to him looked a lot less entertained by her presence. Before anyone could act on Jonathan’s joyful greeting, Maxson spoke. The vulnerablility in his speaking about his past had disappeared entirely. He sounded like he did at the Prydwen, when someone had to be put in their place. 

 

“ Good evening, Jonathan.” He gave him a short nod as it dawned on the man that he must have heard what had been discussed here mere minutes before. “Paladin commander Jones, my consort overheard you as you were critiquing her skills. I will point out to you I am Elder and I won’t have anyone question my decisions. This includes my choice of partner as well as who I opt to raise in rank. Sole is a Sentinel, a rank you are aware of that it is under no circumstances given lightly. I would not have entrusted her with such responsibility and such an honour were I not convinced she is more than capable of defending the Brotherhood’s best interests. She is one of the most formidable fighters I’ve ever known, and aided me in permanently taking out one of our greatest enemies. If ever I hear you openly critique her again or find out you plotted against her, I will have you trialed for treason. Is that understood?” His eyes were set on the Paladin Commander, a rank Sole remembered to be relatively high as well. The man clenched his jaw, and gave a short nod. Maxson’s voice easened but his body language did not. He still towered over the men, shoulders pushed back a little and head held high. Sole wondered if this had been in his ‘Becoming an Elder for dummies’ training package back in the day. “Then I bid you both a pleasant evening. I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow.” However it was never entirely possible to forget who he was, this encounter and his reaction in itself reminded Sole of Maxson’s actual power. Unwillingly, it also reminded Sole of a certain event at Listening Post Bravo. As he walked back to her he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the top of her head, knowing both men were still looking on. He made eye contact with the Paladin Commander as a final warning. 

 

“Thank you.” She said as soon as they got back in their room. “But you didn’t have to do that.” He took place on the bed again and grabbed the report.   
“ They questioned my authority in questioning yours. I simply cannot have anyone undermine my orders.” She nodded, just being reminded of how easily Maxson threatened people.   
“ Was that necessary though? He looked like he wanted to …”   
“ Sentinel, he couldn’t harm you if he tried. Not on my watch.” She decided to let go of what had happened, dealing with some very conflicting feelings. On one hand he defended her, on the other he just threatened a high-ranking member of the Brotherhood based on her word alone. He looked at her as she went back into the bathroom. She closed both the door and the window. She had overheard enough for one night.

As she stood in the shower she tried to think of whether or not he was truly just doing this for himself. Diplomatically, what he had done was everyting but a smart move, after all. This had been personal. If he truly wanted to put him in his place only to solidify his power, he would’ve ensured more of an audience. Even if just to set an example. As water was running down her face she tried to think of to which extent she was seeing the real him… was it this man? Or the man talking to her before? 

In the meanwhile Maxson put down the report and layed down, hands behind his head. To his confusion, Sole seemed to keep more of a distance after he defended her. She wasn’t one to be this taken aback from someone critiquing her. He even knew it to strengthen her resolve in anything she did. He knew that telling her she couldn’t do something would only result in her taking it a step further. It often was the root of insuboordinance but in it reminded him too much of his own impulses to do something about it in her. He was wondering what would happen tomorrow, whether bringing her had been a good idea if her resolve had indeed weakened. Then again, this was an excellent opportunity to find out who truly stood by him and who would attempt to undermine him when given the chance. But to ensure that he wouldn’t have to ask Cade for an infertility report he would have no other choice but to convince them that they were together in every sense of the word. When Sole left the bathroom, depping her long wet hair with a towel his eyes locked on her instantly.  
“ What are you wearing?” She had a silky nightgown on. A pre-war dress she never really liked but which had somehow also survived the apocalypse. Codsworth had carefully guarded the clothes which had survived. 

“ First of all; I wear whatever I goddamn please. Second; I usually sleep in my underwear when I have an actual bed at my disposal. I’m only wearing this thing because of you.” Maxson wanted to bring up that he didn’t care much about how little she wore to bed, but opted against it to avoid her misinterpreting it as him making a pass at her.  
She layed down on her side of the bed, consciously ensuring she wasn’t touching him with any part of her body. She needed to reassess the situation, ensure she wasn’t fake-dating a ruthless power-hungry warmonger. Or at least not just that. She was still convinced there was more to him, as he proved yesterday. She had to keep finding out more about him to ensure she could complete what she came there to do.

“Is it common to marry within certain families?”   
“ Common, yes. Required, no. “  
“ So me being your girlfriend is a bad decision in their eyes.”  
“ Certain traditionalists might be opposed to you. Nobody whose opinion I care about. Originally no outsiders were even excepted within our ranks, let alone in our beds. The majority of those present will be pleased I brought along a woman for once. ” In the loaded silence which followed she looked at him. He was thinking about something. She felt it, she saw it. There was a tension which didn’t just come from her.   
“ What is it Maxson?”   
He looked at her. “ Do you advise us ‘practicing’ acting like a couple?” Sole shrugged. “ I don’t know Maxson, you tell me.”  
“ Perhaps we need to practice how we show physical affection.” She looked over at him, surprised by that answer. “Okay, get up then.” Ordering Maxson around and him actually listening was barely common, she had to take advantage of the situation in that way at least. She walked over to put on her heels, making sure he wouldn’t have to bend over to do this.   
“ Alright, how would you kiss me?” He tilted his head a little and narrowed his eyes as if inquiring to what exactly she expected of him. Sole rolled her eyes. “ Kiss me.”  
He walked over to her, put his arm behind her waist and pulled her really close in seconds. She had her body pressed against his. Her eyes were locked on his and she felt her heartbeat race. She was painfully aware of the contours of his body and resisted the urge to slip her hand under his shirt. His face was centimetres away from hers.

He got closer only to let go of her again and take a step back, Sole nearly stumbled and took a moment to regain her composure. Breathe, don’t stand there, say something. “Well that was disappointing” No, don’t say that. “ I mean, nobody’ll be convinced by that.” Better. “You usually have better follow-through than that.” There’s another innuendo. She blamed Deacon for getting her overly fluent in those. 

Maxson walked over to the stand with the liquor.   
“ On second thought, this mission to convince them feels overly forced. Most likely since I’m aware of the fact that we have no actual romantic feelings towards one another. I refuse to ‘instruct’ anyone to show me physical affection and shouldn’t have brought up the topic.”   
“ You’re not. You didn’t. This was my idea.” Sole was annoyed at the big boss seemingly being capable of threatening people left and right but kissing her seemed like a tough task.   
“ Only out of loyalty to the Brotherhood and your Elder. There are certain things I won’t ask of you, Sentinel.”   
“ Oh for fuck’s sake. You want to get them off of your back? Then you’ll have to put in some goddamn effort. If you can’t do it now, you definitely can’t do it in a room full of people.”   
He remained stoic. “I can’t recall last time I valued someone else’s opinion over my own. My decision is final.”  
Sole knew they had to do this at least once for him to get over it already. She ran up to him and kissed him full on the lips. He hadn’t seen her coming in time so she managed to knock him into the wall. Well, at least that’d convince some neighbours someone was having sex in the room. He didn’t respond to the kiss, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back.   
“ Sentinel.” He growled at her again. This time she was focussed, immediately looked at him with a challenging look in her eyes and said “ Just proving my point Elder. That was my choice. So if you don’t wanna do this have the balls to admit the reason is you being too damn … ”  
He grabbed her by the waist again, more forcibly this time, and kissed her hard. It felt like he wanted to prove he was still the dominant one, the true alpha in the room. When Sole deepened the kiss by grabbing his hair and pulling him closer he one-upped her by slipping in some tongue. This wasn’t just kissing, this was full-on making out. Sole had no clue how long they had been going at it before he broke it off. Damn. They looked at each other from a small distance, locking eyes, heaving and still both having a predatorial look left in them. Under any other circumstance this is where she would’ve flung herself at him and things would get out of hand. But this was Maxson. He looked up and exhaled.

“ Will that be convincing enough?” Ah, what every girl wants to hear after such a kiss.  
“ You’re such a charmer Maxson. Honestly. That was borderline scandalous for your ‘officials’. But at least we got over that ridiculous presumption of yours.”  
“ Sentinel, I asked whether you think this would be convincing.” Was he trying to set boundaries or something?  
“ Certainly, ‘Elder’. ” She wasn’t mad at him, just frustrated. The mental conflict still raging in her mind somewhere on the background. Including flashes of him threatning Danse resurfacing, reflected in him threatning another high-ranking official. Judgment blurred by the fact that he did it to protect her. But in the line of fire there were other feelings. If Maxson turned out to be a ruthless monster after all, which she refused to believe after their conversation, he was still a damn good kisser. One that had her blood racing. He broke of their little staring match.

“ I’m going to bed. Good night.”   
He took off the shirt again, given how heated Sole had gotten mere minutes ago this only added to her frustration. Did he know? It didn’t help that he also took off his jeans. He was sleeping in his underwear? Well fuck that then. She grabbed the drink he had poured before her ‘attack’ and downed it ad fundum. She realised he had at least had the fluid against his lips as the feeling of the kiss came rushing back with the taste. She put the glass down a little too hard and slipped out of the dress, leaving on only her underwear. As she got under the sheets, she accidentally bumped into his half-naked body. Turns out he was already counting sheep, or ventibirds, whatever goes. He didn’t seem to notice her change of attire, yet when she bumped against him, he put his arm on her middle and pulled her closer. His arm stayed in place, as if he to some extent had claimed what was his. Sole had no clue what to do. She tried to get away but couldn’t, his arm a bit too heavy to lift from this particular position. At least he was warm. She figured this was his own damn doing so she might as well go with it. She repositioned his arm a little to get more comfortable and pushed herself even closer against him, going with her own instincts. She tried to fight the thought that she could get used to this. Emphasis on tried.


	4. The one where humanity shows.

When Maxson woke up he found out he had Sole’s behind pressed against him, his arm around her and most definitely the feeling of skin on skin. Clearly, she didn’t keep the silk dress on… was she naked? He touched her thigh to find underwear at least. He quickly got his arm off of her and created some necessary distance between the two of them. He stared at the ceiling, hand on his forehead and clenching his jaw. He decided to stay in bed for a little while longer, to clear his head and calm down. It was morning after all, and he had woken up next to a half-naked woman laying particularly close to him. The memories of the past night came rushing back. Practicing kissing, what had he been thinking? What kind of effect did this woman start to have on him? He glanced over at her. She wasn’t exactly the most elegant sleeper. Her hair was in her face, her mouth open and her necklace had left an imprint on her skin. Yet she did have a certain kind of humanity over her, a vulnerability which he rarely got to see. 

 

He got up and put his official attire on. He hated it. He hated wearing some brushed off uniform which proved highly impractical for any kind of warfare. Sole woke up and sleepily mumbled “Doing the walk of shame are you?’ He looked puzzled. Must be the kind of vocabulary they didn’t teach him in the Brotherhood of Steel. Then again, she guessed people would be high-fiving left and right if he slept with someone. She decided not explaining it was the better option here. But after his display of everything but affection after their make-out session she wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily.   
“ You pulled me close to you yesterday when I got in bed. I can assure you that they won’t be checking up on us in bed without getting shot in the face by one of us, so that act wasn’t necessary.”   
He ignored the comment. “ I have a meeting to attend, Sentinel.”   
“ Do I have to come along?”  
“ You’re not directly bound to my orders so it’s your choice. This particular meeting is non-essential to you. No more than status reports.” Sole rolled over again. “In that case, have fun, tell ‘em I said hi and while you’re at it tell ‘em your girl was too exhausted from last night.” She dozed off almost immediately after taking great pride in making Maxson speechless for a second. 

As far as work ethic went, his Sentinel was nothing like a regular Brotherhood of Steel member. She came and went as she pleased, but she defended the Commonwealth. Not entirely in the way he’d like her to, not capable of distinguishing the value of a human being opposed to creatures made my people playing God. She still killed those who posed a direct threat, like Sarah used to. The old him respected her all the more for that, for her empathy. Even though the new him never could understand.

When he was sitting there, after speaking of his own reports and speeching at the start of the meeting, his mind wandered to the evening before. He certainly didn’t have any romantic feelings towards Sole before all of this. Nevertheless her own brand of independence and strength intruiged him against his better knowledge.   
He had felt something with that kiss. He tried to regain his focus, soothing himself with the thought that it was probably no more than a physical reaction. He hadn’t kissed anyone for a year so it only makes sense that his body responded to it. Sole is, after all, a beautiful woman. Even more when not in power armour or in an overall with her hair up and her face covered in grease.   
“Elder?” He looked up, carefully guarding that he didn’t show any surprise. He was certain he hadn’t missed anything important.   
“ You seem a little… distracted.” He dismissed the comment by telling his opinion on the past mission they discussed. He had read their reports, after all… when Sole had been in the shower. His mind wandered again.

When the meeting was over he returned to their room. Sole was still asleep. He got out of the uniform, knowing he’d still have to wear it for three more hours during the next meeting. He splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. “ Compose yourself.” He wanted to check some reports, Sole’s file. That’s when he recognized his name in Sole’s mumbling. He was about to wake her up, convinced she had some sort of nightmare, when he realised she was smiling. He took a step back, kneeled down and looked at her inquisitively. There he was, leader of the Brotherhood of steel, beside his Sentinel’s bed trying to figure out what she could be dreaming about. This was ludicrous. He got up and walked to the other side of the room. His name got louder. He didn’t want to know what was going on and decide it was time to wake her up. “ Sentinel!” She shot awake.   
“ Maxson! ” She looked around in the hopes he was at least the only one there… even though he was the last person she wanted to see. She remembered Nate told her than when exhausted she talked in her sleep. She better didn’t do that now.   
“ You ought to attend the next meeting.” She nodded before she squinted her eyes at him. “What’s wrong?”  
“ Absolutely nothing is ‘wrong’. Your presence is merely expected at the next meeting. I need to introduce you to the other members.” She sat up straight. “I didn’t know you had to do that.”   
“ I don’t. But I need them to acknowledge your authority within the Brotherhood. These events are for officials, the old members who are no longer in the field but also for high ranking members. You’re one of them now.”  
“ Still, what’s wrong? You’re distracted by something.” Maxson layed down on the bed again and closed his eyes. Sole guessed he just wanted a reason not to have to answer her questions.   
“ Maxson.”

“ Sentinel, one more question and you’ll have to share the reason why you called my name when asleep.” Ah, fuck. He won her silence though, as far as awkward conversations went that one’d count.   
“ First of all, I suggest you get used to calling me by my name. Second, the scar… how did you get it? You didn’t really …”  
“ Single – handedly took out a Deathclaw, age 13. “ Sole raised an eyebrow. “ So the rumours are true then?” He didn’t answer. She looked at him, and outstretched her hand to his face. He grabbed her wrist. “What are you doing, Sentinel?” She purposefully didn’t yank back her hand.  
“ If you’re going to respond that way every time I try to touch your face tonight will be a recipe for disaster.” He opened his hand.  
She ran her fingertips over the scar and imagined a young Maxson with a gaping wound on his face but just gritting and bearing it. Danse hadn’t been kidding about his fighting skills if he was telling the truth. She wondered what made him steer clear from truly joining her on the battlefield now.   
“ Do you have any other scars?” He lifted his shirt to show a long gash right under his ribcage. “ Stray bullet from a raider. I’ve got another one on my upper leg from when I got shot through it and one more on my back. From slipping over grease and accidentally falling against a sharp metal object as a child. “ He looked over at her. “ What about you?”   
She pointed at the side of her eye “ This one is from falling against a glass table as a child. And this one…” That’s all.” He seemed to want to touch it too, but didn’t. She took his hand and placed it on the scar. “Seriously, you’re gonna have to get over touching me too.” 

He got up. “ We need to leave.” Sole checked the time. “In an hour, yeah. Get back to the bed. I gotta know you better by tonight.” Probably not the best wording but it did the trick. He sat back down. Sole was tempted to sit on top of him just to see his reaction but decided her getting thrown out of the room might not be very convincing to sell them as a couple. She tried to come up with some questions. 

“Any vices?”   
“ I used to use Buffout for a while.” Sole propped herself up to her side, using her hand to support her head. She wanted to be able to see his face. He noticed he was being looked at and turned his head towards her. “A steroid. I decided to stop taking it considering the risk of addiction was too high, according to Jonathan. Cade agreed with him.”   
“ Why did you start to use it?”   
“ To look more like a leader. I used it when I was a teenager, I didn’t look like I do now.”  
“ What about drinking?”  
“ That has never been a problem.”  
“ You have a lot of alcohol in your office.”   
“ I tend to have a two drinks maximum. There are few exceptions to that rule. I have a high tolerance for alcohol… I only drank to forget a few times in my life.”  
“When was that?” She saw genuine hurt in his piercing eyes. “ When I couldn’t save her and when I had to condemn an old friend to death because he posed a threat to my people.” Danse. She needed to hear this. “On those two moments I was painfully aware of the sacrifices I had to make.”  
She wanted to kiss him again. God, she really wanted to kiss him again. He cleared his throat. “What about you Sen.. Sole?“  
“ I barely drink. Don’t feel the need to. I like to be fully aware of what I do at all times. Low tolerance.” 

 

“ How do you think I see you?”  
“ As a stuck-up Elder, who just barks orders.” Sole smiled.   
“ Not anymore.” He smiled back at her.  
“ I know you hated me for what I ordered you to do at that abandoned watchtower. I need you to know that I did it to protect my own. Everyone under my command is a human being who I aim to protect. I was highly hesitant to allow Ingram to go back into the field after she lost her legs. I feared she’d be incapable of defending herself and that letting her would be a death sentence. Calling that order on Danse was the hardest thing I had to do in my career. But made the decision, to protect my brothers and sisters… and I have learned never to question my own orders for there would be plenty others who do that. He wasn’t the real Danse, he replaced a good man. A mentor… and I am not capable of telling when exactly that occurred. And if the Institute flipped his switch…”   
“ Doesn’t work that way. Not with him.”   
“ As long as you can keep him under control, I trust your judgement.”   
“ You changed your orders because of me. Why?”   
“ I can kill a synth who attempted to take the place of one of my brothers… killing you would’ve been harder.”  
“ Would you have done it?”   
“ To protect those under my command? Would you have killed me for Danse?”  
She got quiet. Incapable of answering that question. She didn’t know… but she presumed she would have. “ Do you care about me? I’m new. I was added by Danse, never truly have been a Scribe.”  
“ Your valour is exemplary. Your loyalty inspiring and your vision shows a keen mind. You’re an asset to the Brotherhood.”  
“ But do you care?” 

Too much as this point. He checked the time and got ready to leave. He was caught off guard by Sole getting out of the bed in lingerie. “Oh, get over it Maxson.” She slipped on cargo pants and a tight black shirt. To hell with official attire. “ Fine, you don’t have to answer that. But I do. I care. Deep down, you’re a good man. Some warped morals about who is a true threat but your intentions are good. You showed me that today.“


	5. The one with the force to be reckoned with

As they made their way to the meeting room she tried to mimic his way of walking, shoulders back and head held high. She had decided to put on her heels as a way to look taller and therefore more impressive. Somehow, he always seemed aware of her actions, even if he wasn’t looking. Without turning around he said “Sentinel, what are you doing?”  
“ You walk differently around other people. Try to make yourself look bigger and taller. I figured…” Maxson shook his head. “Use your eyes.” She looked over at him.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“ Your gaze is what makes you intimidating not your body. “ Sole smiled.   
“ Wait, does that mean that at some point I made you feel intimidated?”   
“ Don’t push your luck Sentinel.” Her hand reached for his. She expected him to pull away again but just entangled her fingers with his. He was finally learning how to get this act sold.   
“ They will attempt to test you. No outsider ever managed to get such a high rank before. Many of them will question your authority. Try not to respond to their allegations in anger. “  
They walked into the room together, the ultimate power couple… Elder Maxson and his Sentinel. They were clearly the last ones to arrive. Sole knew that this was the way Maxson arranged it. Leaders don’t wait around for their subordinates. A king is never late. 

He guided her to her seat as she looked around the room. Mainly men but there were some women present as well. Some of them had clear battle scars, looked worn by battle but strong. Some of these men and women looked older, veterans. Others looked like they had spent a life of luxury in the Citadel and were comfortable in their status. When she sat down he kept sanding up straight. When he spoke, everyone listened. Nobody looked somewhere else, except for her. He introduced her to those present and proceeded to let them introduce themselves to her as well. . She recognized some ranks and some of the last names which followed them. “ At this point I let you, my trusted advisors and brethren in steel, take the word. Share your thoughts on our Sentinel. Speak now or forever hold your silence. “ Sole had to take in a lot of criticism indeed. More than she had expected.  
“ I can’t help but to wonder if a pre-war relic is capable of grasping what needs to be done in order to save humankind. She wasn’t forged by war like our own. We have agreed to allow new members from outside of our families but this goes too far.” Sole balled her fists, knowing many of them probably never had been near a war.

 

“ This is what will happen when we allow such a young Elder to lead us. With all do respect, but hormones will at some point get the best of any young man!” Some men seemed unamused by this statement, Maxson’s men, but many of them laughed at the comment. “ Elder, with all do respect, some of us are convinced you chose this otherwise surely capable fighter to be your second-in-command out of desire.” Another man nodded. “She is no match for you, sir. We are aware that your liason with Alice unfortunately failed but surely there are better women for you.” Sole noticed a woman uncomfortably shifting in her chair. She too was held back from speaking up only by the man next to her looking at her, eyes saying she shouldn’t. She looked at Sole apologetically. Alice. Her credentials showed her rank. She was a warrior too, just like her. An older woman spoke up. “ Werson, keep your misogynist opinions to yourself. Her relationship with Maxson is not discussed here. Based on the reports she seems more than capable to fill the shoes of those before her.” Some other men, notably some of Maxson’s direct advisors agreed with her. A man stood up from his chair. “ Brothers and sisters, what I see is an opportunist trying to take advantage of our current policies to pull the strings through our Elder. We must stop this immediately. We may need to revise the East coast’s habit of allowing outsiders altogether.” The man looked at her. “ Sarah Lyons made him soft. We thought it then, it’s proven now. She never ought to have been part of our ranks at all. Her loyalty doesn’t only lay with us. She is unfit to be one of our own.“

That was it. She stood up, kicking her chair back. “ Oh, you think I’m scared of your false threats?” She grabbed a knife from her heel and jammed it into the table. “I am a goddamn Sentinel and I will be treated with respect. You don’t have to like me but I am still your superior.” Elder Maxson leaned back in his seat and looked at her in awe with a hint of a grin on his face. Some men averted their gaze. “ I’m not done yet. You will look at me. I am the reason the Institute couldn’t run us into the ground. I fought and killed for the Brotherhood when you were sitting back, talking strategies. I did what you couldn’t. I sacrificed more than you can imagine. Don’t test me. I may be the woman by his side but I am every bit as dangerous as he is.” Maxson couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. His heart was racing, he wanted to grab her by the waist and kiss her again. He wanted her. And it kept getting more difficult to convince himself that he just wanted her in a physical way. He hadn’t been this impressed with anyone in a very long time. Sole straightened her back and looked at each and every person present, one by one.

“ Does anyone else think I’m not ‘fit’ to be part of your ranks? Does anyone else feel up for some sort of dick measuring contest?” She placed her palms on the table and leaned forward. “ I don’t care how you see me. I don’t have your daughter’s family name, I am rough around the edges but it’s only because I’ve seen this world and know none of this entitled bullshit is going to get you anywhere. No matter what you do or say, I won’t abandon my men. And he…” She pointed at Maxson. “ is more of a leader than you’ll ever be able to grasp. Unlike some people here, he understands what the Brotherhood needs… new blood. Fighting for the people of the Commonwealth.” She sat back down. Maxson reached for her hand under the table and squeezed in it before standing up.

“ Brothers and sisters … this woman has stopped the influx of synths replacing people. Her tactical insight is an asset and she is loved and respected by those under my command. She was not named Sentinel because I desired to be with her. She was named that for all the reasons she just mentioned. If you need to be reminded of the various ways in which her abilities have proven valuable to us, I suggest you reread the reports. Nobody has ever been raised in the ranks as fast as she has because nobody has ever learned as fast as her, has ever been as naturally brave as her and as willing to sacrifice.” He got up. “I expect your official advice on whether or not to keep her as our Sentinel tonight in a few hours. I can be convinced to change my mind but only by valid reasons. Not because you wish for me to marry another. Not because you feel threatened by her in your authority. Because of what is in the best interest of the Brotherhood.” He placed his chair back and looked at Sole. She got up, pulled the knife out of the table and put it away. “Gentlemen, ladies. It was my pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Her voice was silky but the look in her eyes as fiery as before. As she was talking, Alice whispered something to Maxson. He gave her a small conspiratory smile.

As soon as she got out of the meeting room she stormed off, leaving Maxson to walk after her calmly. She held the door until he walked in and personally slammed it behind him. “Who the fuck do they think they are? Really? I’m not good enough because they want the Brotherhood to eventually get inbred? Only half of those men care about the Brotherhood.”   
“ I know.” She clenched her jaw before she looked at him. He looked proud.  
“ Would you really strip me from my rank?” Maxson went to stand right in front of her.   
“ I’ve told you I don’t deviate from my decisions. I’m an Elder. But it is my duty to hear their concerns. Their disapproval merely would lead to more paperwork.“ Sole tried to soothe herself.   
“ Sorry. I let them get under my skin.”   
“ You showed them why you are capable of leading our elite fighters into battle. Accomplishments in the field only say so much, you need determination and grit as well as skill.” He turned around, sat on a chair and put his feet on the table. He urgently needed to stop taking place on the bed, at this point it blurred boundaries between them too much. 

“ What do you think of my ‘divided loyalties’? You must be aware that I am also on good terms with the Railroad and am the Minutemen’s general.” Maxson was expecting that question sooner or later.  
“ As long as it doesn’t form a direct problem for our purposes, I am willing to ignore the small indiscretion of you still ‘being on good terms with the Railroad’ as you wish to call it. Being the general of the Minutemen is an advantage. You can keep them out of our business and get them to protect the Commonwealth in a more reliable manner. I chose to overlook you befriending the ghoul mayor of Goodneighbor, yes I am certainly aware of that, because we need to focus on immediate threats. Hostiles, replacement synths, ferals, raiders,…” Not the perfect answer, but Sole dealt with it. It was as good as she was going to get, anyway. They would never agree on everything.  
“ How do you keep so calm when they’re saying those things about you? Didn’t you say you act when someone questions your authority?”  
“ These kind of meetings are moments in which they can speak their mind without being reprimanded for it by me. Some of them take advantage of that whenever they can. It is no more than a manner to ensure no uprising is possible, if they never got to share their frustrations they would certainly attempt to undermine me.” 

Sole had to ask the question burning on her lips, adrenaline still racing through her veins. “ What did she say to you?” Maxson looked at her. “Maxson, I have the right to know.”  
“She said that she had never seen a woman better suited for me or the rank of Sentinel and that she would defend your position.”  
“ It’s her isn’t it? The woman who pursued you because of your rank? Alice?”   
“ It is.” Sole had a lot of questions about their relationship.  
“ How did you leave things?” Maxson sat back again. A tell for him wanting to create some sort of distance. “ We parted on good terms but she opted to transfer back to the West Coast’s branch of the Brotherhood.”

“ Did you sleep with her?”   
Maxson hated sharing this kind of information but understood the relevance of telling her, considering she would certainly still see her. “Yes. Before I was aware of the nature of her interest in me.. or her parents’ interest.”   
“ How long were you together before you found out?”   
“ Five months.”  
“ In that case; is there anything I should know about you in bed?” Apart from the fact that you draw your lover close to you after?  
He sighed. He did a lot of that around her lately.  
“ You’d have to ask her.” He hoped she wouldn’t.  
“ I’m not asking if you’re good. You wouldn’t know that. Are you the type that takes the initiative? “   
“ Are you?” This was the first time he immediately played the question back to her. She grinned… she was hitting a chord.  
“ Definitely.” He hadn’t expected a response. “Likewise.”  
“ Are you physical? I mean, do you ‘show’ who’s yours in public? Do you usually hold her or keep physical contact of some sorts?”  
“ Yes.” She hadn’t truly expected any less of the charismatic, driven leader of the Brotherhood of steel.   
“ Likewise. Damn, we’d be one fiery, hands-on couple.” Was that a hint of a smile on his face? Sole’s mind started to wander again, to his body and the thought of his hands on her. She walked over to him, got her hair out of the ponytail and leaned against the table.   
“ Any ‘turn ons’ I need to know of?” He stood up, shoulders back again and posture altered. He looked down at her, towering above her since she kicked off those heels.   
“ Innapropriate, Sentinel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First uploaded to my Tumblr (followingfallout4), will be updated in a couple of days due to writing/handing in my thesis at uni.


	6. The one with all lions and no lambs

In spite of him cutting the conversation short, the tension remained in the air. Sole had to put in an effort to keep looking away from him. Different conversation topics,… damnit why did he rarely instigate conversation If it wasn’t barking orders.   
“ Will we still attend the ball if they disapprove of me?”   
“ They don’t expect my final decision by then. And you’re still my Sentinel, regardless of their thoughts on the matter. “  
There was a knock on the door.  
“ I hadn’t expected them to come to a concensus on you this fast.” Maxson got off the bed, Sole didn’t even bother. They didn’t mind trying to bring her down, then she didn’t have to get up either. As soon as Maxson opened the door it was clear they tried to be diplomatic in their choice of messenger. 

Alice was holding a document in hand, and kept her typical Brotherhood posture. Clearly, she was raised to be of a high rank, trained to walk the walk and talk the talk. Still, Sole sensed some sort of rebellion in there. She had to have that, Maxson wouldn’t fall for someone who acts like a subordinate. He’d need someone to challenge him from time to time. Lions don’t fall for sheep.   
“Maxson. Sentinel.” Still calling him Maxson, interesting.   
“ Alice.” Sole just nodded at her.   
“ Here’s the report. As far as the content goes, 19 of the 30 advisors want to keep her as Sentinel, 3 voted neutral.” Alice looked at her. “Mainly the younger members want to keep you. The claim to get rid of you alltogether was immediately discarded. You’re a valuable asset to us.” Alice walked over to Sole and outstretched her hand.

“ Welcome, Sentinel.” Sole looked at Maxson, who gave a short nod. For a moment she considered not shaking her hand, just as a means to show him that she wasn’t asking for permission. Sole got up and shook her hand.  
“ Thank you. Is this whole title thing necessary?” Alice smiled at her. “Not at all. Alice.” “I know. Sole.” Alice grinned. “I know.”  
Sole gestured at a chair and sat on Maxson’s lap as a means to claim the other one. He made her get up and gave up the chair with another one of those pissed off looks. Sole tried to get on his nerves whenever she could, prompt him to act on instincts for once.   
“ So, you always carry weapons?” Maxson answered “Almost always.” Alice look at Sole revealed that at least she took that as an innuendo.   
“I can answer for myself, baby.” Sole gave him a sugary sweet, and obviously fake, smile. Maxson shot her a warning glance in return.   
“You’ve got a type Maxson.” He sighed and layed down on the bed, trying to ignore them. His ex and his ‘girlfriend’, this was going to be great.   
Alice leaned forward. “What’s your favourite quote?” Not this again.   
“Alice …”   
“ Shut up Maxson.” Sole raised her eyebrows. “So you really do have a type, huh?” she smiled, after which she turned her focus back to Alice.  
“ Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” Alice nodded. “Not bad, not bad. What about this one…” here it was again, Maxson audibly sighed,   
“Behind every great man is a great woman…” Sole started nodding slowly, ready to add something about the ‘behind’ part before Alice added “Rolling her eyes at him.”   
“ Ya know, I like you.” Alice looked pleased. “Hoped you would.” 

“What do you think about us? As in me and Maxson?”   
“ He ought to have someone to hold him down a little. He can be a handsfull.”  
“ Alice.”  
“ Maxson.”  
“ I know he can be, Alice.” Sole winked at her. She might aswell sell this story to her too.

“Sole.”  
“ Maxson.”  
“ And, someone who can rival him as far as battles go, grit, determination. I never could do that. Never could stand up to those men anyway. Was raised the wrong way for that. Old habits die hard. You’re different.”  
“ Yeah, a pre-war relic.”  
“ New blood. You’re right you know, we need people like you to join our ranks.”  
“ But being your Elder’s lover?”  
“There have been more scandalous things attached to him. Like those cults.” She wanted to ask if Alice seriously just compared her to a cult but was too curious to do so. Sole turned to see Maxson’s reaction. Annoyance, of course. Sole couldn’t imagine Maxson joining a cult, he’d overthrow who or whatever they were worshipping and put them in their place… best case scenario for the cultists anyway.  
“ Cults?”  
“ Yeah, people who worshipped the ‘great Elder Maxson’. They considered him some sort of god. It got out of hand.”  
“ Not to mention highly ennerving.”  
” Some who wanted to overthrow him thought he was behind it. That he played into their insanity.”  
“ And the reason why I don’t know about this is?” Alice looked at a Maxson feigning disinterest in an attempt to get away from the questions and the conversation altogether.  
“ Oh, don’t worry about that. I had to find out for myself too. Wasn’t until they kidnapped one of our own that he even acknowledged their presence. They said they needed a to sacrifice a worthy warrior to summon him ?” Maxson got himself a drink and downed it in one go.  
“ I took care of the problem.” Both women looked at him, both knowing very well what that meant.

“ But talking of things he didn’t tell people… I had no idea that there was a new woman in his life until two days ago. How did it start between you two? I mean, I know you took the brotherhood by storm.” She looked intruiged, nobody had won Maxson’s heart in quite some time after all.   
“ And Maxson himself.” . Alice’s eyes widened as she glanced over at Maxson, he ignored the comment entirely. Call it what you will; No self-control. Too good to pass up on. Open goal. But she did not regret saying that in the slightest.  
“ But really, how did you two… start out?”  
“ Had the bad habit of gravitating towards him after battles, one night of talking over how we could’ve taken down a raider camp more efficiently, one thing led to another. We got into an argument, got a little too close and before I knew it he had me by the waist and I knocked him into a wall. “ Maxson clenched his jaw at the mental image.She had chosen that idea, reminscent of the events before for a damn good reason. This was becoming problematic. Not to mention the fact that she was far too good at coming up with plausible lies, he wondered how often she’d used that skill against him. Alice got up. “I ought to get back to Ryon though.”   
“ Your husband?” Alice nodded. Still stung a little, for Maxson. But just stinging was something he could deal with. Sole let her out.   
“Look after him for me, will ya?” Alice asked her, whispering so he wouldn’t hear.  
“ Doubt that’s necessary. He can look after himself.”   
“ You’d be surprised. He mawls things over longer than you think.” Sole closed the door as she turned around and shook her head, trying to get the thought there was still something she didn’t know out of her head. 

“ So, that’s good right?” Sole asked.   
“ What is?” She sat down next to him, grabbing the report. “That they don’t want me gone.” Upon opening she saw the numbers in ink. Indeed, the numbers she had mentioned. That still left 8 people against her. The arguments were mentioned… words like ‘dangerous’, ‘insubordinate’, ‘questionable loyalties’ were still on there. She threw it to the side.  
Maxson sighed. “Why do you even care?” She shrugged. “It’s easier to have your officials behind you. “  
“ I like her.” Sole said. “ I hadn’t noticed.” He said, his voice as icy as he could muster.   
“ Why don’t you care about protocol as much as they do? Is it because you were raised an entitled brat who did as he pleased cause he was the heir to the throne?” His eyes opened, another warning glance. “It’s because they sent a woman after me under the pretence that she loved me. It’s because they opposed Sarah. It’s because of all those reasons you mentioned.”   
“ Sorry. Were you close to Sarah?”  
“ Yes.”   
“ How close?”  
“ Not in the way you think. She was my mentor.”  
Sole got quiet. “You think she’d have liked me?”   
“ Perhaps.” 

“ Do you dance?”   
“ No. I don’t.” Sole looked at him. “Then how am I going to be able to sweep you away somewhere fast if I need to?” “Just do it. Come get me.” That sounded too much like a sexual suggestion. Sole wondered if it was just her reading too much into it or if he realised that too. He looked over at her, fiery eyes. It set her heart on fire again, wildfire spreading through her veins. He did realise it.  
“ Enough with the questions. What is going on here?” Maxson asked, point blank.   
“ You tell me.” His eyes were set on her. Nobody spoke, adrenaline running high.   
“ This is no longer pretence to you is it?” To her? She sat up straight and straddled him. He didn’t look surprised, no hint of shock just his eyes on her. If nothing else, she was now sure that he was at least physically interested in her. She placed her hands next to his head as she lowered her body, her face closer to his, and whispered “ What is it to you?”  
“ Why do you want this?” She slipped her hand under his shirt. “Why do you think? Because there’s something between us. I think it’s more than physical attraction but only one way to make sure of that.” She moved to kiss him but got thrown on her back with Maxson holding her by the wrists.   
“ Not good enough.”   
“ Because you clearly feel…”  
“ Not good enough.” 

She yanked back her wrists, which proved surprisingly easy, and sat up straight, pushing him back. This wasn’t the kind of conversation she wanted to have in that position.   
“ What do you want to hear Maxson? I don’t love you. Yet, anyway. You don’t love me yet either. But I want to be with you, for who you are not for your damn rank. But hey, thanks so much for the trust.” 

She backed away and got off the bed. “And for the record, it’s no ‘pretence’ for you anymore either. You want me too. Don’t play high-and-mighty Elder with me. And if you really want me, you’ll have to treat me like an equal.” She ran off, and packed some things. Things she’d need to get ready for the ball.   
“ I’ll meet you tonight, Elder.”

“ No.”   
“ Don’t worry, I’ll still be your ‘girlfriend’.” He walked up close to her, shoulders back, head high but there was something in his eyes. Something treacherous which showed that Sole didn’t get the entire story, a crack in the Elder demeanor. “Stay.”   
“ What did I just say? Equal. That stance…not good enough.”


	7. The one where the stakes get high

“ Where are you going?!” No answer. She grabbed her dress and walked out, slamming the door shut behind her. Truth was; she had no clue where she was going. Her mind was in knots, wondering if she should’ve even walked away from what might’ve been her only chance at getting him to herself. She ran towards the lobby with her thoughts still racing at a million miles an hour. Even if he recoiled from her altogether now, he had to know he couldn’t just list his demands for her. If this was going to happen it couldn’t be some sort of loyalty experiment. She heard familiar footsteps behind her as she approached the reception. Even when she picked up her step and walked a little faster, she kept hearing them getting closer. An even, confident step. She could even recognize that from him. She wasn’t going to make it. 

 

A hand around her waist put her against the wall before anyone could see her at the reception desk. Not like they would’ve acted… not if they noticed it was the Elder himself who pinned his Sentinel against the wall. Damn, so close to making it. His eyes were on her, his breath on her skin. One hand leaned against the wall, the other remained on her waist. Stopping her from leaving. “ Don’t go.” She couldn’t tell if the demand was made because he wanted her or because he merely wanted to get her in his bed.   
“ You have no say in where I go.” He looked at the dress in her hands. “ What do you intend to do with that?” “Wear it.” She looked pissed off. His questions revived that flicker of anger at his ‘not enough’. 

“And that’s all you need to know for now Maxson.” She shoved his hand off of her, walked over to the desk and tried her best fake smile. She could feel his eyes burning on her. “Do you have any free rooms I could use to put on this dress?” The man looked at her apologetically “We’re fully booked for now, ma’am. I’m afraid I cannot give you a room.” She figured cursing wouldn’t exactly help her in the slightest. “ What about… a friend’s room? Could you tell me where Alice’s currently resides? “ The man typed something in. “Last name?” Fuck. Maxson came to stand next to her. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, his eyes were still on her. “ Shires.” The clerk smiled politely but nervously at Maxson. Clearly, Maxson the legend still was revered in these areas. He turned his back towards the desk and whispered down at her. “We will talk about it later.” He left and she purposefully didn’t look around, didn’t allow her eyes to linger on him. As soon as she got the room number she dashed off. 

She inhaled, exhaled and finally knocked on Alice’s door, not sure what to expect as far as reactions went. It could vary all the way from ‘Welcome!’ to ‘Did ya have a fight with your non-lover?’. After a little while Alice appeared. Her hair was a mess, as was her bed. Looked like at least someone took advantage of the rare king sized beds. Part of her resented Alice for actually getting what she wanted, when she didn’t. This included once upon a time Maxson’s own genuine interest. Another part wanted to ask what kind of trick she’d played on him to ensure he’d question the loyalities of his own Sentinel in the end. But she already knew.   
“ I apologize for disturbing you, I’ll leave.” Alice grabbed her arm, immediately releasing it when she recalled Sole’s rank. “It’s okay. You didn’t disturb anything.” A man appeared in a black shirt. Buzzcut, typical army type. He was handsome, sure, but lacked Maxson’s ‘presence’. He kissed Alice on the head as Sole wondered what exactly that presence was anyway.  
“ Our new Sentinel, I take it?”  
Sole snapped out of it. “Yes, I am.”   
“ Pleased to finally make your acquaintance, all be it under less formal circumstances than expected.” He shook Sole’s hand. “ May I ask why you are you here?”   
“ Oh, for nothing I cannot ask at a later moment. I clearly chose a bad time. I’ll leave you two be so you can get ready for the be… ball. “ She walked off again. Cursing under her breath. Back to her room. Back to him.

Without even looking she declared “Wipe that smug grin off of your face and don’t enter the bathroom until I leave it.” She presumed he’d be on the bed as usual… only to find out he wasn’t when he raised an eyebrow as Sole stormed into the bathroom. Where he was currently standing. Shirtless.   
“Of course you are here.” Sole gave him an involuntary double-take before slamming the door and sitting on the bed. This just kept getting better. He walked out and said. “All yours.” As she got ready to storm the bathroom once more he placed an arm in front of the doorway, blocking her. “Not that.” He grabbed the dress and threw it on the nearest chair. She felt her breath quicken again, her heartbeat following suit.   
“ Not that simple anymore Maxson.” He walked closer to her, edging her towards the bed. “It could be.” 

He kissed the curve of her neck. As soon as he felt her hands on his arms, not exactly complaining, he continued. She was guided to lay down as he trailed kisses all along her collarbone. She tried damn hard to keep her head cool. She wanted to say stop but couldn’t bring herself to say the word. She grabbed the knife strapped to her thigh and put it against his neck. “Maxson.” The word, the name, came out all wrong, too raspy and needy. He shook his head, grabbed the knife and threw it to the ground with a clattering sound. He looked at her again, “ Don’t make false threats.” She wanted him. Badly. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him onto her, hungrily kissing him and slipping in some tongue. He responded instantly, made it rougher and harder again. Damn this was an addictive way of getting kissed. She pushed him away, still looking him in the eyes, as she felt his hand slip under her shirt. His touch felt warm but sent chills all over her body. He was about to kiss her again when she whispered “Stop.” He clenched his jaw and let go of her instantly. She got up without as much as a word, grabbed her dress as well as everything with it and made her way into the bathroom without another glance. 

She placed her hands on the marble lavatory as she stared at herself in the mirror. “What do you want?” Him. But if they didn’t fix their issues first, they would never be more than some sneaking around the Prydwen sometime around midnight. Was that what his ‘not enough’ was about? He could have that with anyone, but would have to deal with her freedom. And if he had her, he could be the only one. That much she knew. Or was there more to this? Forget him, what was her not enough? 

Maxson felt more frustrated than he ever had in his life. Given, he was used to getting what he wanted but at least as used to supressing his own urges. He was a leader; trained not to act on impulse. He tried to calm himself , closed his eyes. He needed to focus on something else, anything else. He opted to just continue getting dressed. Shirt. Overcoat. He thought the way Sole did. She too was getting ready. Special attention to her bra straps which needed to look none-existent for this dress

His eyes widened as he saw Sole. She was wearing a figure-hugging long white dress with some cleavage and a very high split. The strappy high heels on her feet ensure she no longer had to look up at him. Her hair was loose (not in the usual ponytail) and reached beyond the middle of her back. Dark red lips. Bright blue, dangly earrings emphasised the hint of blue in her piercing eyes. 

“ You look breathtaking.” She smiled, convinced that would be her only genuine smile of the evening. Then reminded herself of what happened before. Maxson in a suit was a sight to behold. He still looked impressive but predominantly handsome. Not just a fearsome leader trying to instill fear in his enemies. But Sole knew that at this point; she would think that way regardless of what he was wearing. No matter how frustrated she got at him. However he looked fantastic, it didn’t match him. She liked the coat, his grittier, more worn look. Her eyes locked on his. It weakened her resolve instantly, but the last thing she needed was getting caught up in the moment now. Starting a relationship with Elder Maxson on shaky grounds was a recipe for disaster which might very well end in more impulsive or just more high-risk warfare. This went beyond them.  
“ A word about what happened before…” In the end it was his voice which set her off. She walked up to him and almost kissed him. Almost. It took every ounce of self-control for her to take a step back again. Stumbling onto the bed. He walked towards her. “No. Stop.” 

Maxson kept standing, eyes on her. Sole felt guilty over the amount of mixed signals she’d been giving him at this point. “ You said we needed to talk, I’ll talk. When you said it wasn’t enough…” Sole closed her eyes and stood up again. “I refuse to be compared to previous women. I know we’ve both got a past. I know you carry yours with you and mine changed me to the core.” Sole sighed and looked up at him again. She needed to see him for this, needed to know he was listening. “But I don’t want you to think that you can just throw me around like some sort of subordinate. That you can set your rules and I’ll be bound to follow. I don’t know what kind of message I gave you before but I’ll be as clear as possible… I won’t be your partner in a string of one-night-stands. I’m not in this for sex alone. But I won’t lie to you either and claim I love you when I don’t. Doesn’t mean I won’t ever love you. “ Maxson wanted to respond but got stopped by Sole. “ Don’t… answer yet. I want you to think this through. If this is too much for now, if it’s not what you bargained for then I can deal with it. But you can’t answer me on impulse. Stakes are too high for that. We’ll discuss it after. “ Maxson was inclined to just tell her that in fact they were going to have that conversation immediately, but was aware of the fact that that would merely confirm that he acted as her superior.

 

“How are we going to show affection at the ball?” The question came from him. Unlike what he had been expecting at the start of all this, more to find out where her boundaries were than anything else.   
“ You are allowed to do whatever feels right at the moment.” She intertwined her fingers with his. It still felt natural. He nodded.  
“ Remember; some of these dusted off men are vultures. They will hound you with questions. Those who voted against you, those who hope you will be pregnant soon,… and that’s merely the start. “   
“ Don’t worry about me.”  
“ I’m fully aware I needn’t be concerned about you. Otherwise I wouldn’t have named you my Sentinel.” 

When the two walked into the ballroom all eyes were on them. Jonathan immediately went to her and dragged her over to his wife. Maxson watched on and went to the side of the room with a bunch of other officials he probably needed to show his face to. Sole listened to Jonathan’s wife, Erin, praise her wonderful dress and saying she would’ve pulled off such a dress too at her age. She also kept saying how wonderful it was that Maxson finally had someone to love.   
“ I never imagined he would get together with a girl who knows what it is like to lead troops into battle but you have accomplished so much my dear!” Sole actually liked this couple. How much they clearly enjoyed each other’s company. She let them tell stories of how they met and listened with genuine interest. It was easy to forget that at some point they had been in their twenties too, that they had been up to some pretty damn wild stuff, including that time they’d pretty much brought down a house together when they got surprised by some raiders trying to get their hands on some gear. Her jaw nearly dropped when Erin winked at her and said they took the house down again after that in another way entirely.

Maxson’s eyes regularly scanned the room for her. He got tapped on the shoulder every so often by men. Usually congratulating him with his new girlfriend, a few times warning him. News had spread of her big gesture at the meeting, specifically the part in which she jammed a dagger into the table. One of the older officials took it upon him to tell him that that was a sure sign of mental instability which was a character trait most dangerous in a Sentinel. To him, he repeated what he had learned the hard way, growing up as the future leader within Brotherhood ranks “I will take your concerns into account and ensure you that my final decision will be made with the growth of the Brotherhood in mind.” Others complimented him on finding such a spirited young woman with that much drive and passion. 

He took the compliments in stride but couldn’t help but feel them as little stings, jabs even. He brought a woman who had been through hell, just like him, only to get some men to stop complaining about the lack of an heir. Only to when she showed him genuine interest, question her loyalty to him. Her interest in him. Ryon Shires tapped him on the shoulder. “ Elder.” They had a difficult dynamic ever since Alice had chosen him. He didn’t resent him, not anymore. Ryon’s eyes followed Maxson’s stare, all the way to Sole. “ She suits you well.” Alice was talking to her now. Maxson remained silent. Ryon inhaled, loudly, before continued what he wanted to say. “ I know we’re no longer friends but as an old friend I can tell you that she’s the kind of woman to make or break a man. Alice turned my life upside down in all the right reasons. I’d burn the world down for her. She has more power over me than she is aware of. I wish the same for you.” Maxson raised an eyebrow. “Someone to make me reckless?” Ryon shook his head. “No. An equal. “ 

 

“ He can’t take his eyes off of you. Counts for a lot of men here. That’s one hell of a dress.” Sole looked over at Maxson but looked away again instantly. She needed to deal with the idea that he might realise by the end of the night that he wanted her for the wrong reasons. Because they’d gotten closer and got carried away by the ruse. “You look great too.” Alice smiled, a red one-shouldered dress which showed off her ridiculously athletic physique. “About before… what did you want to talk about?” Sole shook her head. “Official matters. Something about the meeting. Nothing important.” Alice smiled. “ You want to know what they said?” She shook her head. “I read that. I want to know if my presence poses any threat to Maxson, loyalties-wise.” Alice quickly glanced over at a small group of men before smiling and saying “Nothing that they can push through to the extent it will actually harm his position.” She looked over at her husband and Maxson.   
“ He’s got his flaws, but when you’re with him… he’s 100% clear about how nobody is to as much as question your presence. No matter the risk to him, he’ll protect you.”

As Ryon took off, Sole’s words echoed in Maxson’s mind. He couldn’t be sure he would never compare her to the women in his life before her, they left their mark. He tried to approach it based on how he approached other difficulties. What did he want? Her. How could he obtain his goal? No. He needed to specify his goal. What did he want? Did he want to have someone else to take into account when he made the more risky calls? Would she stop him from being the leader he srtived to be? Did he want a significant other or a sexual partner? Did he want her for the right reasons?

Sole was stuck listening to a story about one of the older men’s adventures hunting mutants. He didn’t look like he was remotely brave enough to fend for himself as he claimed he had. Mentally, the ‘ten mutants surrounding him’ was one. Perhaps too if he had backup. Her eyes wandered, looking for Maxson. Before she found him, he squeezed her hand and then walked past, she made eye contact with him. It was a loaded stare, determined but uncertain. He wanted to speak to her. Unfortuntately, he only got stopped by another man just within range for her to hear what he said.

“ So you finally landed one huh?”  
“ May I remind you that she’s a woman, not a fish, Harris.”  
“ Fine one at that, too. How’d you get her? Is she any good? Better than the post-apocalyptic girls, I take it? More pure?“ He nudged his arm. Maxson’s icy demeanor didn’t crack. If anything, it grew harsher.  
“ She’s also more than one of your ‘girlfriends’. “  
“ Suuure. Nobody knows you’re dating her and she suddenly appears. C ‘mon she’s probably just a conquest. Can I have a go after you’re done with her?”  
He elbowed him in the side, hard enough to make him buckle and most likely break a rib. “ Show some respect to my Sentinel, Harris. If I ever hear you ask me something like that again, it’ll look like an accident.”

Sole smiled, which the man in front of her took as a sign to tell another story. Maxson actually lost his cool defending her. It planted some hope within her, which she valiantly had been trying to avoid .   
“ Excuse me sir, I think Maxson is gesturing for me to come over. But congratulations on your fantastic journeys, you’re a true hero.” She hurried off as he looked very pleased with himself, right to Maxson’s side.

Some people had their eyes on her, wondering how the couple would act when together. She embraced him, he instinctively put his arms around her in return. This position allowed them to whisper easily. “I saw what you did there. Keep defending me don’t you?”   
“ He disrespected you.”   
“ I think you broke his rib.”   
“ He brought that on himself. “   
“ Yeah… Don’t take this as a hint to break her ribs too but there’s this woman who has been watching me most of the night. She looks angry somehow but I’m positive she wasn’t present at the meeting.” He looked over at the woman. “ She’s jealous. We had a… one night thing.”  
“ So… is that what you want from me?” She nearly added that that would be an option too. If he preferred that. But it wasn’t. Not really. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and whispered “It would never be enough to only have you that way.” She kissed him, in the spur of the moment. Some people in the room started to clap when Maxson deepened the kiss. His hand found the back of her neck, wildfire on her skin returned. Goosebumps spreading out, sending shivers down her spine.

When Sole opened her eyes again she saw someone reaching for his inner pocket. She instinctively shoved Maxson to the side only to see her suspicions proven right. Seconds after pushing him away and reaching for her own weapon a gunshot pierced through the buzz of the party. 

She hit the floor hard.

More gunshots followed, as well as Maxson’s angry, steady voice shouting “NO!” He rushed over to Sole. “Guards! Seize him! Medics! JONATHAN!”


	8. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: sex scene!

On the second night he thought he heard her voice, saying his name. He figured he was dozing of, hearing what he wanted to hear again, his mind playing the same cruel tricks over and over again. This time her voice wasn’t strong or seductive, not a rewind and play of what he had heard before… so looked up at her anyway. He needed to be certain.   
“ Sole?” 

“ Told ‘em they couldn’t get rid of me that easily.” Relief washed over Maxson. She made it. He barely restrained himself from holding her, aware that it would most likely cause her more pain in this fragile state. He brushed the hair out of her face while blinking away the tears in his eyes. Nobody had seen him cry since childhood and he wasn’t about to change that now. Sole raised her eyebrows. She noticed. “That sad that you still have to deal with my antics huh?” She grimaced as she tried to laugh. “Ow.”  
“ How do you feel?”   
“ Like I fell off of a Ventibird.” She looked up at him. “That’s not what you hoped to hear I presume… who shot me?”   
“ One of the men who opposed you at the meeting. He said you poisoned my mind. That he acted in the best interests of the Brotherhood.” He clenched his jaw again, a rigid look in his eyes. “Worse than those damn cultists.”  
“ Did you kill him?” Part of her had hoped that he had.  
“ Of course. Didn’t kill the man in the hallway though, he owes you his life. Bet that doesn’t sit well with him.” He clenched his jaw. “But to such a man being stripped his rank and being put on trial is a far worse fate anyway. I want him to suffer.”  
Sole writhed in pain. “I thought we had pain medication?” Maxson nodded.   
“ You weren’t strong enough.”   
“ Can I get some now? As a reward for not dying?” Maxson got up reluctantly. He wasn’t sure if leaving her side would be the best idea, but also wouldn’t allow anyone else by her side. He put hthe gun strapped to his thigh next to her. It only took one glance for her to understand why precisely. After all that time they had gotten rather in sync with one another.  
“ I’ll get Jonathan.” He sent Erin in when he walked outside, figuring she could at least check how Sole was doing. 

She clutched the 10mm he had given her, Erin walked in hands up. “ Woah, no panicing necessary. Remember me?”   
“ Sure… mrs. Jonathan. I’m sorry I don’t remember your name…”  
“ Erin.” She smiled at her. “How are you feeling?”  
“ You want the polite answer or the obvious one?” She shut her eyes and bit her lip before continuing, repremanding herself for seeming so ungrateful. “ Sorry. I appreciate you and your husband saving me. I presume he did… I didn’t think I’d make it out of that one alive.” Erin checked some charts, did some preliminary tests.  
“He truly loves you, you know. I’ve never seen him like this before. He didn’t take his eyes off of you for a second. “  
“ Jonathan?” Sole sounded confused. Erin laughed. “Arthur.”  
“ Well I did get shot.”  
“ Occupational hazard, dear. It has happened before, although not under these circumstances. Fortunately this kind of treason is very rare. Nevertheless, I can ensure you he has never been present when anyone else got treated for their wounds. ” Sole’s mind wandered to the girl he dated but that got killed in battle. She figured that girl must’ve died on the battlefield. Jonathan arrived with Maxson by his side. He stood up straight, more tense than usual. Sole only then noticed how exhausted he looked, noticed the bottle on the table was empty. Erin whispered something to Jonathan as he checked some other things, like the wound itself. She had to clench her teeth and dig her fingernails into her palms to distract herself from the pain when he touched the side of the wound. “She can have some pain medication now.” Jonathan looked at Sole and smiled. “Glad you’re still with us, Sentinel.” She grimaced, a pain-filled smile. He administered the medication through an IV and then left, taking Erin with him. “ We’ll give you some privacy. Elder, I’ll be staying in the next room if anything happens.” 

They closed the door behind them.   
“ A word, Sentinel.” Sole smiled at Maxson repeating the words she had mocked him over before.   
“ I’m gonna give you a dictionary one of these days.” She grimaced again. “Right, no laughing. You know, I told Haylen you took me along as a bodyguard. This really backs up my story. I mean, I thought he wanted to shoot you. Only noticed I was giving him a clear shot when I pulled my gun.Guess that answers the question if I could win one of those western fights.”

He looked her in the eyes as he carefully took place next to her on the bed, clearly not in the mood for her attempts to easen the tension in the room. He grabbed her hand and squeezed in it. By now a tell-tale sign of what was playing between them. An unspoken mutual agreement to have each other’s back, a warning, comfort.   
“ About that answer…” Sole shook her head.   
“ If at any moment you’ll answer on impulse; it’s after I got shot. So don’t. Besides, the drugs are making me woozy.” Sole yawned. “I ought to get some sleep.” He got up and sat on the chair beside her. She closed her eyes but couldn’t catch the rest she appearantly needed immediately. Instead she let her eyes wander to him. In the slight bit of light she noticed the tension in his shoulders still. He looked back at her. Neither of them said anything but just the look in their eyes spoke volumes. “Why don’t you sleep next to me?” He gestured to the wires, the IV.   
“There’s room next to them.” He sighed and laid down next to her. They both got to sleep nearly instantly. Maxson first. Sole looked at him, recalling how vulnerable he looked staring at her. Like he was begging her not to slip away. He’d never say it. The leader of the brotherhood, forged in steel… feelings were the fire that made him bend but he would never melt. Never give up his guard when he felt like he needed it the most. Judging by the bloodshot eyes and dark circles underneath them he had been through hell too, just more consciously. She reached for his hand before she fell asleep. 

He hadn’t noticed she had woken up first until he heard her.  
“ You’re really pretty. The scar makes your face special.” She touched his face. He gave her a concerned look before looking in Erin’s direction. Was brain damage possible when she hadn’t even been shot in the head?  
“ Don’t worry, that’s the medication talking.” Erin claimed. Sole shot her and angry look and shook her head, looking like a child in the prrocess.  
“ But he is pretty.” Erin smiled at her before agreeing   
“Well you can’t deny the facts Arthur. “ Sole nodded wildly. “ And you’re a reaaally good kisser. Knocked me right off my feet.” Her gesturing at her feet made Erin laugh and Maxson look appalled. He wondered if she had gotten some other sort of drugs than those he knew of, by accident. Still, even in this state, he didn’t want to worry her.  
“ Pleased to see your sense of humor remained intact. Get some sleep Sentinel.”   
“ I don’t have to take your orders Maxson!’   
“ Get to sleep.” She threw his pillow at him while yelling “I don’t have to take your fucking orders! I’m a Sentinel! ” He caught the pillow and let it fall to the floor, unamused. And he thought Sole could be a handful when not medicated.  
Jonathan appeared next to the bed.   
“ Doctor’s orders, I’m afraid. Sole smiled at him.   
“ Doctor! I like you. I feel much better now. “   
“ Look at that Maxson, 65 and still popular with the ladies.” Erin rolled her eyes.  
“ How’s the fancy scar coming along, doc?” Sole asked with a sly smile.  
“ It’ll look dashing.” Jonathan said. He clearly had more experience with this type of behaviour. Maxson still looked at her as if she was possessed. Eventually she went back to sleep, but only after they ensured her she’d get another kiss of Maxson when she woke up. 

When she was deemed stable enough Maxson had her moved back to the Prydwen. He had a bed put in his quarters and Cade checked up on her on a regular basis. He looked rather glad to have another doctor on board for the time being, as Jonathan had decided to travel along.  
“ Did I sleep through the whole thing of me getting moved?” Maxson walked over to her.   
“ You did.”   
“ Hey, about those things I’ve been saying before… that was a dream right?”   
Maxson grinned. “ Afraid not.” Sole squeezed her eyes shut and covered her eyes.  
“Can we just… forget that ever happened?” He shook his head. Sole grimaced as she tried to sit up straight.   
“ They strongly reduced the pain medication again. Jonathan ensured me you would be able to manage it.”   
“ It’s okay. I just, probably should be taking baby steps.” She attempted to sit up straight again. It worked although she did feel some sort of stinging still. Whatever medicine they gave her, it was impressive. Maxson immediately supported her back. She clenched her teeth. As she refused to stop trying to walk, he lifted her up in his arms and carefully put her down on his bed. Sole looked at the headpost. “This thing looks familiar.”   
Maxson sat down. “ They said they could never get the bloodstains out entirely and you seem to like big beds. I purchased it. We’ll have it moved to your quarters when you no longer need surveillance.”

He sat down next to her, kicking off his shoes. “ Everyone present has been informed about what has happened. Nobody is to enter this room. “   
“ Haylen?”   
“ Tried to storm the room anyway. I swore her you were okay and allowed her to take the day off.”  
Sole nodded. Maxson clenched his jaw. “ She knows doesn’t she? About Danse?” Sole nodded again.   
She quickly followed her nodding up with. “ And there’ll be hell to pay if you punish her over it.”   
“ I won’t. She’s not what I wanted to talk about.”   
Sole smiled and looked down. “Right.” He looked her in the eyes.   
Sole wanted to shut him up again, didn’t want to know yet. She realised how much she would miss this, these conversations, if he decided he wouldn’t be willing to be more than a physical match. They were both still so young, in their twenties. But in this world, you need to take what you long for straight away, before it slipped away. She found out the hard way. Now was as good a time as any.

 

“I have made my decision about… us. “  
Sole got quiet, looking at him intently. She tried to keep her face as stoic as possible, in order not to influence his decision too much. This choice had to be his, and his alone. She had made her feelings clear, her terms. Now it was his turn. She tried not to focus on the fact that he didn’t hold her hands. That he didn’t smile. Ideas started to dart around in her mind… primarily the one yelling ‘he realised you’re more vulnerable than he bargained for’.   
“ I was going to tell you after the ball that I under no circumstances will compare you to any of the women in my past. They won’t be part of my future, while you are unmistakably linked to me in every way as my Sentinel. I would never let a subordinate speak to me the way you do. Once again, this is your privilege due to your rank. I admire your honesty when you told me you didn’t love me.” Sole had red alerts going off in her head. All this formal speech couldn’t be a good sign. She wanted to speak but he didn’t let her, shut her up with one look.  
“I cannot deny that my interest in you is also physical… but it doesn’t end there. I want you as the woman by my side. As my equal, my partner, my lover. Yet these past days have revealed certain unforeseen aspects as to what such a thing would imply. For one that our relationship puts you in a direct line of fire to my enemies.” If the shooter hadn’t been dead already this would be the point Sole’d have wished him dead. As if almost killing her wasn’t enough he actually seemed successful in driving them apart.   
“ However, it also reminded me I shouldn’t take this for granted. I won’t be capable of protecting you most of the time, and I’m aware it doesn’t tend to be necessary. “ He moved closer to her. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat.   
“ So that means…” Finally, a hint of a smile.  
“ That means that I have some terms which you ought to agree to as well. First; we keep this, us, under wraps. Nobody can know until we’re certain everyone behind the attempt on your life has been rooted out. Secondly; You take up residence here. You’ll have your own office conjoining mine. Thirdly; you’ll be mine alone. I’ve told you before that I always stick to my decisions. Are these terms agreeable?” 

“ Well. First; only until we’ve rooted them out. Second; as long as you realise I will come drag you out of that chair on a regular basis and into the bed then. Third; only if you’ll also be mine alone. No other women or men for that matter. AND I keep veto right in missions as your Sentinel. “ She looked at him, waiting for his reaction. She could feel his hand on her leg. Feeling its way up, reaching underneath her shirt. His forehead against her temple and lips grazing her cheek. She could feel the stubble of his beard as he whispered into her ear. “Deal.” She wanted to get up, straddle him again, kiss him and let it escalate as it should’ve first time around. But as soon as she tried to move, she recoiled. Maxson grinned and got on top of her instead, supporting himself on hands and knees so he wouldn’t hurt her. He lifted her shirt and kissed her abdomen, hiking her shirt further up until he helped her take it off altogether. His hands trailed up until they reached her breasts, kissing the nipples and grabbing them. He stopped for a second to look at her. She just responded by yanking at his shirt, trying to get him to take it off too. He sat up straight and threw his shirt to the furthest corner of the room. She could feel his cold dogtags on her skin as she knotted in his hair around her fingers. He gripped one of her breasts as he let his other hand wander from her hand to her collarbone. He kissed her breast, her neck, her jaw before she’d had enough of the teasing and pulled him into a kiss. One of those kisses she had before, that made her thirsty for more. It didn’t work. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away, painfully aware of the fact that his hands were next to her again instead of on her. “Stop being so damn careful. “ He gestured at her wound, still covered by a compress and some bandages. She cursed under her breath. “ Does that mean you also won’t…? “ Maxson grinned before he kissed her properly. Lips hot on hers, moving together like they were made for it. He felt hard against her, making her hope that if she only kept him going long enough, he wouldn’t be able not to go all the way. She dug her nails into his back, just to pull him closer and elicit more of a reaction. She took in his scent, leather and metal mixed with sweat. She could feel him smile against her mouth before his hand undid the button of her pants and he slipped in his hand. She arched her back to get him closer, prompt him to actually do something useful while he was there. He did, proving he did in fact have experience with this. He knew exactly where to put his fingers and how. Leaving her to moan his name. But it wasn’t enough, not at all. She grabbed his belt, tried to get it off. He did, ignoring her whimpering as he took his hands off of her in the process. 

When he got off the bed to actually properly take off his pants she pushed herself up a little on her elbows to give him a one-over again.   
“ Fucking hell. I’d start a cult for you too.” Maxson shook his head before he yanked her pants down too. “Don’t.” He got them both under the sheets. She pulled his body closer to her again.   
“What happened to being scared of my wound?” He grabbed her hair, tilting her head back before he kissed her neck again. No butterfly kisses, either…. Open-mouthed kisses with tongue and gentle biting. “Never said such a thing. Jonathan said we could do whatever felt right to you. Tell me… “ He got in her, knocking the breath right out of her lungs. “Does it feel right?”   
“ You talk too much.” She put a hand on his ass, and one on his back, urging him to move. She tried to curve her body so she could move in his stead, but that proved a little more difficult still. He leaned down and whispered “Does it?” She kissed him. “ Not yet.” That’s when he started to move with her, grind down on her. She tried her best not to alert the entire Brotherhood of what was going on with her screams by grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.  
He threw it to the side. “ Does it? “ She grinned before she looked him into the eyes and near-breathlessly said “Yes.” He caressed her breasts again before whispering in a husky tone“ This room is soundproof… just so you know.” The sounds she finally let out and her clawing his back clearly turned him on even more. His instincts were taking over, he stopped thinking it through as much, his thrusting got rougher, needier. Nevertheless, she could tell that he purposefully tried to get her to come as often as possible before joining her. 

When they were both panting and sweaty she looked at him. “ I get why that woman was pissed off at me for claiming you. That was…” She mouthed the word “wow”. He pulled her on top of him, one hand on her ass the other tracing her spine. “ I am best with someone I love.” She looked up at him. “Is this a heat of the moment kind of thing or…”  
He put his hand on her cheek, she leaned against it instantly and closed her eyes. “The hours I spent in uncertainty over whether you would live or die, I would’ve done anything to save you. Fought, killed, died… Love is wanting someone else’s safety and wellbeing over your own. Unconditionally.” She wanted to drag it out of him, wanted him to say it, but knew it would be too much to ask for as long as she couldn’t say it in return. “ So, can I call you baby now?”   
“ No.”

Sole sighed. “Fine, I’ll just have to settle for practicing for that heir of yours.” Sole sat on top of him and grabbed him by the wrists. There was a knock on the door. He wanted to get up but she refused to get off of him. “ Don’t go. “ She leaned down and kissed his neck.  
“ I presume this is an urgent manner. It’s my duty.” He got up, put on underwear and walked to the closed door. “ State your name.” “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AS FAR AS I PLANNED the conclusion to Formal Affairs as far as Sole’s fate goes but this is also not the end. I truly hope you enjoy reading this. Know this story has become very important to me and your reactions to it really gave me something really fun to keep me motivated over, even during very stressful times. Something I could use to wind down. And damn Maxson has grown on me so much in writing this. They both have.


	9. Formal Affairs - chapter 9 - Rumor has it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART ONE OF THE SEQUEL! (AKA I couldn't just let go of Formal Affairs ;) ) 
> 
> This serves as a linking chapter between Formal Affairs and the sequel to some extent. So I’d advise reading that part first although I think it can be read without? I am beyond excited to be writing Formal Affairs again and extremely curious to your reactions. Which I will read in the morning cause I have an early class. Enjoy!

CHAPTER I: Rumor has it

“ State your name.” Maxson said in a loud but very composed manner.   
“Scribe Haylen. Visiting Sole.” Maxson looked at sole, a look asking her what she wanted to do.   
“ Although it really, really pains me to ask you this; put some clothes on first and then inform her. Tell her I’m asleep.” Maxson sighed and put on clothes before closing the bedroom door and walking back into his office. He altered his posture and appeared calm and collected once he opened the door. 

 

“Scribe Haylen. This is most inappropriate…”  
“ My apologies Elder. I’m certain that you are aware of the fact that Sole and I befriended each other before her rise in rank. I wish to see if my friend is doing okay.”

Sole could just image how he looked speaking to Haylen. Hands behind his back, upright posture, shoulders back. “ She’s resting.” Haylen made a dash for the door and nearly walked in if it wasn’t for his arm suddenly barring her way while his eyes were practically piercing through hers. Haylen was hissing curses under her breath for even trying. “ She’s not to be disturbed.”  
Sole sighed, plucked clothes from the floor and stuffed them under the sheets. Eventually she found her shirt in the pile and put it back on.   
Then she said, quite loudly, “ Elder… I wish to see my friend.” 

Haylen slipped past Maxson who sighed heavily. Insubordination was always going to be a problem with his Sentinel. He wondered how much worse that would be now she knew that she had a certain influence on him in a different way than before. When Haylen found Sole in the King sized bed, awake and well, she failed to hide her surprise.  
“ How are you feeling, is it true? Did you barely make it out alive?” Sole tried to give her a reassuring smile. “I’m fine Haylen.” She looked extremely relieved at the news. 

“ I’m sorry to just barge in on you, you probably do need some rest. I was just concerned because Danse told me that Maxson would most likely keep any news on your death hidden for as long as possible in order to control the situation first and to avoid breaking morale.” Danse had had a point there. Sole looked over at Maxson standing against the doorpost as he just shrugged. Confirming that yes, he would’ve.   
“ Nah, the big bad Elder over there took care of me just fine.” Haylen noticed some sort of spark in Sole’s eye as she nodded at Maxson. It wasn’t the usual challenging look, there was something different about it. She looked up at Sole and lowered her head a bit with questioning eyes. Sole just winked and says “What? Our little getaway did not make me want to mess with him less. And now he won’t complain because ya know, I just got shot.”   
Haylen couldn’t tell if she was really just messing around or not. She scraped her throat before turning to Maxson and saying “ Okay… I wasn’t expecting this. I thought you had been downplaying how bad it was and… that was out of line. “

 

Maxson retorted instantly, reprising his regular posture as soon as she had turned towards him. “ It was indeed. But as you did this out of loyalty to my Sentinel I’ll let it slide for once. More indiscretions like this one will lead to your immediate suspension from the Brotherhood, is that understood?” Haylen nodded quickly and left. Maxson closed the door behind her, locked it and took off his shirt again. He stopped when he noticed the look on Sole’s face.   
“ Did you have to be so harsh on her?” Sole asked in the coldest tone possible.   
“ I’m an Elder. She attempted to storm into my personal quarters and disregarded direct orders. Yes. I did. ”   
Sole laughed and shook her head. “ She’ll figure it out the moment she sees us together. As in not at a distance from one another. ”  
“ How do you presume she would find out unless you were to inform her?”   
She looked up at Maxson who was stripping down again. Damn, she could get used to this. Actually, she was going to get used to this.   
“ We’re like magnets now. We have been circling each other like vultures before and now we’re actually doing it. It’s body language. We won’t be able to help it. We’re both too physical to hide it.” Maxson helped her take off her shirt before he hovered over her again… on hands and knees, making sure not to hurt her. Sole was trying very hard not to think of the absurdity of him treating her so gently after the night before. Overly gently.

“ Rumours are bound to be part of any community in which people live together on close quarters. Even a military operation. You will simply have to keep your mouth shut for once in your life.” She grinned and kissed him before challenging him with an “ Or what?” His hand slipped under her shirt again.  
“ Or you break the rules.” He trailed kisses down her neck and kept getting lower. She involuntarily pushed her body up a little when he reached her abdomen.   
“ For a worthy cause../ being no longer having to hide whatever this is.”   
He kept getting lower bit by bit. As Sole got more and more impatient he stopped and looked at the bandages right before he got from under the sheets and cursed. She looked down at her abdomen and noticed a bloodstain the cloth, the slightly redder edge showed that it was getting bigger steadily but very slowly. 

She had been aware of the pain from the wound but ,as this was Sentinel’s first serious shot wound, she figured it was just part of the healing process to be in more pain every once in a while. Maxson put on pants hastily before getting to the door and commanding one of the guards to get Jonathan instantly.  
“ You’re concerned. However I’m flattered that you keep that facial expression for me alone, it’s also quite unsettling. And It’s not that bad, probably just ripped one of the stitches. That stain is relatively small still and not getting bigger that fast at all. Plus, the bandages clearly are doing their job.“ He still looked as tense as before when he put on his clothes again (being rewarded by an annoyed grunt from Sole) and gave her some underwear and a shirt. 

“ We’ve acted reckless. That is the sort of behaviour I would expect from you but I ought to know better.” She wanted to sit up and protest but got pushed down again.   
“ I forbid you to move around as long as that isn’t declared solved.” She threw up her hands and let them drop on the mattress again.   
“ First of all; about fucking time we did that. I’ve waited long enough. I mean, worth it, but the sexual tension was getting out of hand. Second of all, you were going in the right direction there. Ya know. Before you noticed that tiny tiny stain.” 

Jonathan appeared in the door opening. A guard must’ve let him in. Sole figured that a comment on his timing wouldn’t be appropriate. He did save her life after all.   
“ My apologies for disturbing a… private conversation, I was told there was an urgent problem that needed my attention?” Maxson lifted her shirt just enough to show the compress. “She’s bleeding again.”  
Sole rolled her eyes. “Hey Jonathan, just calm him will you?”  
The doctor removed the bandages and the gaze. “ It’s one of the stitches. What caused this? Did she cartwheel through the room?”   
Sole looked at Maxson with a mischievous look in her eyes. Her eyes still on the leader of the Brotherhood she said “ What do you think happened doc?”   
Jonathan looked at Maxson. “I see… Arthur I recall you asking about her condition and including such a question although I had heard that you two had parted as romantic partners? Although I am delighted that those rumours appear to be ungrounded…” Sole was a slight bit annoyed that he had appearantly spread the news before getting her okay.

Maxson looked sternly at Jonathan. “I trust that I can count on your discretion in this matter?”  
“ Of course.” Jonathan said, looking a slight bit insulted that Maxson even asked him such a question. Maxson looked over at a still very smug Sole. “ You want me to tell it or will you?”  
Maxson immediately decided he shouldn’t have asked that question, thinking about all ‘colourful’ explanations Sole could bring to the table.   
“ We are still together. It’s a safety measure to ensure there is no longer a target on her back to spread the word that we’re not. Or at least to make that target smaller to a certain extent.”   
Sole let out a chuckle “ Yeah, but that doesn’t tell him what happened. It’s not like one of the stitches gave out just because you kissed me on the cheek. Look doctor, we’re young, at the pique of our physique… I don’t think I need to explain the rest to you?”   
The doctor seemed amused as he got his supplies ready. “ I’ll work on the stitches here?”   
“ Preferably.” Maxson replied while shaking his head at Sole slowly. She just winked at him and mouthed ‘ I’m not sorry’. She faced Jonathan once more.  
“ Hey doc, do you think we’ll be able to do anything after this little… issue has been fixed?” Maxson closed his eyes and kept shaking his head dissaprovingly. Jonathan didn’t even notice the challenging look the lovers exchanged after that, too busy with tending to the wound.   
“ Yes, although I suggest you keep it gentle the coming week at least.”

When Maxson thanked and finally closed the door behind the doctor he returned to a pouting Sole. He had forgotten how easily she could go from a no-nonsense leader to a playful young thing. He sighed “What seems to be the problem?”  
“ Don’t ‘what’ me. You know what I’m getting at. My new favourite hobby just got stripped away from me.”   
“ You consider our relationship a hobby?” Sole shook her head.  
“ No but I consider sex something we ought to be doing on a daily basis. Make up for all that wasted time.” He shook his head as he sat next to her on the bed.   
“ Hey it looks like something’s wrong with your head or something. Looking kind of bobblehead-like but ya know, in the wrong direction?”  
“ Sole.”  
“ But we were just getting started.” She murmured before he let out one of his very rare laughs. “You’re insatiable.”   
“ I prefer ‘you know what you want’.”   
“ Which is?” She tilted her head. 

 

“ I know you’re no social butterfly but ‘c mon are you gonna tell me that the great Elder Maxson isn’t capable of at the very least sensing when a woman wants him?”   
He moved so he could trail kisses from her collarbone once more and kept planting them on her body until he got to the bandages. Sole let out a disappointed sigh when he stopped… until he yanked her panties down. He finally got lower and had her grabbing the pillow next to her as he pushed her pelvis down to keep her in place before his tongue got to the exact right place to make her scream in all the right ways once more. That ended any possible complaints for once and for all.

That night they were just laying down in bed as she took in his scent once more and ran her hand over his body. She wanted to lay down on top of him but had to settle for laying on her side instead. Laying on her abdomen appeared not to be a very good idea.   
This was the most vulnerable she had seen Maxson since he slept next to her in the hotel after waking up after the shooting. She was amazed that she didn’t still dream of it, how fast that had gone away. Then again, she had gotten used to bullets being everywhere. The look on his face when he yelled for medics and the soldiers gathering around her were still very clear in her mind though.   
She wondered if he had a gun within arms’ length and actually presumed he did. Potentially even an arsenal. She wanted to press a kiss against his jaw as he turned his head and the kiss landed on his lips instead. Sole was primarily disappointed that he didn’t even attempt to deepen it. “ I woke you up. Sorry Maxson. I know you can probably use your sleep walking on eggshells like you’ve been doing. ”   
“ Unfortunately you did not. I was contemplating our situation.” She sighed.

“ By the tone of your voice that’s not a good thing. Let me guess; this whole thing turned out to be more than you bargained for? I’m too fragile to be having this relationship now? Is that it? Go ahead, tell me. I’m a big girl I can take it.”  
She could only see the contours of his face in the darkness but it was enough to see the disbelief on his face. “ I don’t break my promises. I would sincerely prefer for you to start trusting me. ”  
” That doesn’t mean you’re not regretting them.”  
” I do not.”   
She inhaled deeply. “Then what’s wrong?”

“ What you said about Haylen… you’re correct. People might notice that there is some sort of connection between us now. It’s too much of a risk.”  
“ So you want to break this up before it even started after all.” Sole sighed.   
“ Fuck. Look Maxson, I know you’re trying to keep me safe but this is getting out of hand. I’m starting to think you’re just getting cold feet, and that is fine but just tell me.”  
“ I want to stage you having some unresolved issues with me. A fight… “  
“ Because the one thing that resembles passion…”   
“ Indeed.” Sole had to admit it wasn’t the worst of plans but nevertheless she didn’t like it. More drama, more intrige. Ugh.  
“ What would be having a fight about? As far as they know I saved your life and we never dated.”  
“ You could’ve revolted after me being overly uncaring about your condition.”  
Sole shook her head. “Haylen saw you. Plus you’re guarding me day and night.”  
“ Nobody is aware of that.”  
“ Nevertheless… nobody would buy that.”  
“ Fine. I confronted you with some sort of conflict of interests with your minutemen leader duty. I decided to go with the presumption that I think you cannot combine both which angers you.” Sole sighed.   
“Feels pretty random… for you to bring that up after I just got shot.”

“ Then feel free to be extra vicious. You’ve always had a sharp tongue, Sentinel.” Sole smiled proudly.  
“ I thought you liked my tongue.” Maxson didn’t even dignify that remark with an answer so Sole continued in a slightly more serious voice; “ What if I say things which actually anger you.”  
“ I have no doubt you will… but we have other means of working out our issues now.” Sole grinned.  
“ Oh, I like where this is going.”


End file.
